As the population ages, and more individuals survive with physically disabling diseases and paralyzing or disabling injuries, the use of assertive technology, and specifically mobility devices, is key to maintaining independence in society. In June 2000 research findings (Kay, 2000) were available to the US Department of Education. The report, Disability Statistics Report-Mobility Device Use in the United States, states that approximately 6.8 million non-institutionalized Americans utilize mobility assertive devices. This includes wheelchairs, scooters, walkers, and canes. Nearly 1.7 million persons are either wheelchair or scooter users. The number of wheelchair and walker users has roughly doubled between 1980 and 1990 (LaPlante, 1996). The medical conditions associated with wheelchair and scooter usage include multiple sclerosis, paraplegia, quadriplegia, and cerebral vascular disease.
In 1990, the US Congress enacted the Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA). Several years later, Congress enacted The Americans with Disabilities Act Accessible Guidelines (ADAAG) for Buildings and Facilities. This document contains scoping and technical requirements for accessibility to buildings and facilities by individuals with disabilities under the Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) of 1990. These scoping and technical requirements are to be applied to the design, construction, and alteration of buildings and facilities covered by titles II and III of the ADA to the extent required by regulations issued by federal agencies, including the Department of Justice and the Department of Transportation, under the ADA. Along with other federally mandated accessibility building codes, each state has adopted their own codes for new construction and the rehabilitation of existing buildings. Many of these state codes mirror those of the ADAAG.
Both federal and state buildings codes mandate a percentage of the total number of covered multi-family residential apartments to be fully accessible for persons with mobility impairments. Institutional buildings, university housing, and other private, state and federally owned buildings must have accessibility code compliant public restrooms and other “common use” areas. Both federal (ADAAG) and state building codes mandate burn and rough surface protection devices for sinks in these covered buildings. This includes hot and cold water supply lines under sinks, and waste pipes and garbage disposals under sinks. These same federal and state accessibility codes require available knee space under kitchen sinks for wheelchair users. The mandated clear knee space, the hot and cold pipe and sink temperatures, and the rough surfaces under sinks creates high risk for those confined to wheelchairs.
ADA, 4.24.6 Exposed pipes and surfaces. Hot water and drain pipes exposed under sinks shall be insulated or otherwise configured so as to protect against contact. There shall be no sharp or abrasive surfaces under sink.
References:
Kaye, H. S.; Kane, T.; LaPlante, M. P., Disability Statistics Report-Mobility Devise Use in the United States, June 2000. Washington D.C.: US Department of Education, National Institute of Disability and Rehabilitation Research.
LaPlante, M. P.; Carison, D., Disability in the United States: Prevalence and Causes, 1992. Washington D.C.: US Department of Education, National Institute of Disability and Rehabilitation Research.
The many different type enclosures on the market are mostly used as a decorative appearance to sinks. Enclosures that are said to protect wheelchair users do not meet the federal and state requirements for “availed knee space under sinks.” Sink base cabinet doors and cabinet fronts are removed to allow better access for someone in a wheelchair. U.S. D375,154 does not allow the wheelchair user access under the sink for better access to the sink or sink faucets. The installation of this product requires fasteners, i.e., (8)-#6×1.2″ screws. It also makes it difficult to access a garbage disposal reset switch. Also this product requires a rear-draining sink, which is more expensive than the conventional “builder grade” center draining sinks.